The development of new methods and systems for providing immobilized carbon nanotubes (CNTs) on various surfaces is important for the development of large-scale functional materials, including sensors. Current methods and systems of providing such immobilized carbon nanotubes suffer from various limitations. Such limitations include improper dispersion of carbon nanotubes onto surfaces. Such limitations also include inadequate immobilization of carbon nanotubes on various surfaces. Therefore, there is currently a need to develop new methods and systems for providing immobilized carbon nanotubes on various surfaces.